


Those Kids (So Eager To Die)

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: M prided herself on being able to decide rationally. Cold. Without emotions.





	Those Kids (So Eager To Die)

M stared down at the new recruits.  
Young people, men and women barely old enough for this job. They wouldn't get much older anyways, but still, it was a waste.  
The sounds of their fights weaved through the air and up to the one-way-mirror booth she used to check up on them.

Only a lot of training with infernal agents sneaking up on her stopped M from jumping when Bond suddenly appeared in her line of vision.  
"What do you want?!", she snapped.  
His eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Just checking out the newbies."  
M choose not to comment on this. She had never liked small talk.

This boy - man, she corrected herself - on the farthest corner of the room fell like a sack of potatoes. His training partner had broken his legs with to fast kicks. She'd get into trouble for it. This wasn't a real fight, just a training situation, and they didn't need someone who couldn't keep that in mind. M jotted down a note, a clinical remark that would have quite the effect on this woman's future.

Bond obviously couldn't keep quiet. "Just look at them. So young, and so eager to get themselves killed." Turning even while ending the sentence, he strode out.

M prided herself on emotionless thinking, but somehow, the thought of sending these kids to their deaths didn't leave her ever again.


End file.
